Summoning of the Wind
by WeegieNDaisy
Summary: I have the only way to save us from the evil that has our king enthralled, but right now, I had to get away first. Based on the Sonic and the Black Knight Trailer.


This is for the new trailer of Sonic and the Black Knight.

I do not own, Sonic and etc.

--

How could I have thought that escape would have been that easy?

My eyes swung back to the ground in front of me from the sky.

If I was looking for pursuers, I'd normally never think to check the blueness above. But ever since the king had undergone a dreadful change, normal had been put aside. He had become most unlike his normal, honourable self, that I'd truly come to fear for the safety of anyone.

A black streak startled me, until I realised it was merely a bird. I glanced behind again, this time my sight remained level to the ground. In the distance and closing in were creatures, soldiers, tainted by the same evil that our ruler has been.

Now why would they be after me, Merlina, a mere sorceress?

It's because of what I have. The item I clutch close to myself. The only thing that can put a stop to him- or the evil that the king had become.

The rumbling sound of hooves and a neigh draw my attention to an almost demonic creature descending to my right.

My legs ached, my chest burned and my cloak seemed more of a hindrance than ever.

Now, I was about to be cut off to.

The echo-y gallops turned into a more solid sound as the darkened knight made contact with the earth. He pulled up to face me. A panicked glance told me that other soldiers had me surrounded.

Cut off and trapped.

A trail of wispy darkness curved up into the air from behind the changed king and his armour clad horse. It went up to the once blue sky, connecting with seemingly endless, thick, dark clouds.

I heard the whispers and excited murmurs of those surrounding me. Those who had not been seen before the king's change.

They scare those in the village, always watching.

I noted with relief that sir Lancelot and Sir Gawain were not among those in the ambush, although it wouldn't matter if they were or not. I was caught anyway.

"I shall summon the legendary one," their murmurs ceased, he seemed to look more intently at me. "The Knight of the Wind."

There was a silence where I thought my threat had sunk in. but it was cut short by a low, rumbling sound.

He was laughing.

In all honesty, I would have too if someone told me they'd call upon an old story, passed down so many times it had morphed form it's original form. But this time was different.

It had to be, for all of our sakes.

"The evil will not triumph and things will return to how they were, the Knight will make sure of it," I threatened, warned, but my words had no effect.

The creatures joined in his mocking, as they inched closer. The few I could see were moving their arms as if itching to use the weapons they held. The kings own sword was drawn.

My cheeks were close to burning in humiliation and anger. I gave him one final look that I hope was more defiant than fearful before holding the sceptre up. With as much of my strength I could muster, I brought it down as I twisted to my left.

A bright blue light came out for the base, expanding and shooting into the sky. Once it faded, a circular hole was left in the clouds, shining through the dark.

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

I looked up to see a blue thing fall, tanned gloved arms and red and white shoed legs flailing.

The thing cam to the ground, at such a speed I thought he'd land with a sickening thud and not get up. But at the last moment, he slightly curled and landed in more of a crouching position. He was a hedgehog, much like sir Lancelot. His green eyes scanned the area before immediately going back to the sky.

I followed his line of sight to see another item falling and he reached out to catch it. It looked like meat in bread. He put it up to his mouth.

"The Legendary one…?" I murmured, hopeful, as I lowered my hood.

He stopped and pulled the bread thing from his open mouth before he could bite it. His face seemed to hold, not quite a 'not this again' look, but more of a 'déjà vu' or 'now I know what's going on' expression.

Something else then entered his eyes as he took another look at those surrounding us.

"Oh I see," he'd barely finished his words when he'd chucked his food thing back into the sky and jumped at the creatures.

I curled inward as there was a sound I had never heard before and a force hit me form behind.

I found that it was the sound and shockwaves of the creatures simultaneously being destroyed.

My hand went to my mouth as I gasped. Looking back to my right, I saw the hedgehog come to a stop, his back to me. One hand seemed stretched out and without him even looking up, the food landed in that hand. He stood up and turned to reveal a confident smile on his face. He even looked rather quite cocky. He went to take a bite of the strange food when a large sword came flying at him, the force sending him to the ground at my feet. The blade remained in the ground where the blue one had been standing, one half of the legendary one's food on each side. The weapon belonged to the corrupted king, who I had momentarily forgotten.

"So Knight of the Wind, the stories are true," the voice of the enthralled king was enough to make me shudder.

"The name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog," he was propped up by his elbows. Something told me it wouldn't take a second for him to be up in another attack.

"Whatever, rat. If you're the one to stop my reign, I'll just dispose of you now."

Sonic fell back to the ground and groaned, "Not again." He propped himself back up, "Listen, I'm a hedge-"

The king's horse made to move for his sword, so I had to be quick. Calling upon my own power, and that of the sceptre, I cut off Sonic's speech with a tornado, darkened by the dirt and the smoke of the magic. It was to take us to safety.

"Hey! He owes me a chilidog!"

"We must go, Knight of the Wind. You will not be able to defeat him without the elements foretold in the legends."

"The world ring thing again?" he mumbled to himself. "Okay, but it's Sonic…" He trailed off and I realised he meant for me to supply my own name.

"I'm Merlina, a sorceress."

"Well Merlina, where to?"

If we were to go by legend, he'd need the sword.

"We need to find a lake."

--

I cannot wait for this game, I think it will be awesome.

Shadow and Knuckles as knight of the round table.

And Amy as the Lady of the Lake.

Well, this is my thoughts from the trailer… wonder how close I am…

Please review!


End file.
